Mobito vs Ame-Nin
Vorgeschichte Mobito wurde wie einige andere von Rikudos Zeit Nin-Jutsu erfasst, was ihn 250 Jahre in die Zukuft schickte. Er erwachte in einer Höhle in Ame und spührte sofort, dass er nur wenig Chakra habe und mit Tai-Jutsus kämpfen müsse, weshalb er sich von seiner Feldkost ernährt und einen Tag wartet nach draußen zu treten, wo er jedoch von einem Trupp Ame Shinobi abgefangen wird. Kampf Erst umkreisten die Ame Shinobi Mobito bis einer mit gezücktem Kunai nach vorne springt, Mobito zieht sein Kusanagi, pariert und kann den Shinobi wegtreten. Als Mobito sich umdreht, stellen sich hinter ihm zwei weitere Shinobi auf. Der eine will Mobito von hinten angreifen, doch Mobito weicht dem Schlag von ihm aus und verpasst gleichzeitig dem ersten einen einen Tritt, sodass dieser wieder ein paar Schritte nach hinten fällt. Der Teamführer zieht nun eine Katana und will sich nun auf Mobito stürzen, doch Mobito nimmt einen anderen Ame Nin als Schild hoch und schleudert ihn dem Teamführer entgegen. Allerdings setzten alle das Jutsu des Tausches ein bevor sie sich trafen und konnten somit entkommen. Mobito dreht sich um und sieht die Ame Shinobi in ca. 10 Meter abstand stehen, worauf er meint, dass, wenn sie weiter kämpfen wollen, er keine Gnade kenne, da er gerade schlechte Laune habe. Keiner der vier lässt sich davon einschüchtern, der Teamführer provoziert Mobito sogar noch ein bisschen, damit dass er zu schwach sei, um solche Dinge zu sagen, sodass dieser zuerst angreift. Der erste Shinobi, der anscheinend auf den Namen Amisu hört, will ihn aufhalten, doch der Teamführer will das übernehmen. Mobito holt eine dünne Schnur raus, als der Teamführer ihn mit einen Kick angreift. Mobito wehrt den Kick ab und wickelt die Schnur um dessen Bein, das er dann am Boden befestigt. Danach will Mobito angreifen, doch der Teamführer wehrt den Angriff mit seinen Armen ab. Dabei hält er jetzt Mobitos Bein fest, kann jedoch sich nicht mehr richtig vor den kommenden Schlag wehren. Doch kurz bevor Mobito ihn trifft, sagt der Teamführer, dass er hofft, dass Mobitos Körper viel aushalten wird und schießt ein Mizurappa ab, welches Mobito mehrere Meter weg stößt, bis dieser hart an einen Baum aufkommt. Gerade als Mobito wieder auf den Beinen ist, will ihm ein anderer Shinobi einen tiefen Tritt verpassen, doch Mobito springt weg. Dies hilft jedoch wenig, da der Shinobi einen dünnen Wasserstrahl ausspuckt, den er dann für Mizu no Muchi verwendet, ihn um Mobitos Arm wickelt und Mobito so wegschleudert. Direkt zu Amisu, der ihm einen harten Körperstoß versetzt und wieder in die Richtung des Teamführers schleudert. Dieser will ihm einen Schlag verpassen, doch Mobito kann noch ausweichen, unter ihn fallen und ihn mit einem Tritt nach oben befördern, dann hinter ihn springen, um ihn wieder nach unten zu prügeln. Mobito setzt dann mit dem letzten Tritt von Shishi Rendan, welcher den Brustkorb zertrümmert, dem Leben des Teamführers ein Ende. Amisu stürmt voller Wut auf Mobito zu, der ihn mit dem Housenka no Jutsu attackiert. Amisu weicht durch den Einsatz von Chakra in den Schuhsohlen diesem Angriff mit einem Sprung in die Luft aus, wo er und Mobito, der auf ihn zuspringt, mit ihren Kunais aufeinandertreffen. In diesem Moment entdeckt Mobito einige vom Boden herannahnde Kunais, die er pariert und lässt daher seinen Gegner für einen Moment aus den Augen. Amisu wirft mehrere Kunai mit Kibafudas nach Mobito, denen dieser ausweichen kann. Er gerät jedoch bei seiner Landung in einen Hinterhalt Amisu, aus dem er nur durch das erscheinen einer Schlang aus seinem Juin befreit wird, da Amisu dadurch gezwungen ist, von ihm abzulassen. Sofort sammelt Mobito Chakra in seinem linken Fuß und schleudert so dem fliehenden Amisu ein am Boden liegendes Kunai hinterher. Während Amisu abgelenkt ist, weil er dem Kunai ausweicht, springt Mobito ihm nach und zerteilt ihn mit seinem Kusanagi im Flug. Der dritte Ame Nin, der von der anderen Seite her angeprungen ist, um seinen Kameraden zu unterstützen, bekommt Blut in die Augen und wird kurzer Hand von Mobito abgestochen. Als Mobito aufkommt fliegen ihm einige Shuriken entgegen, welchen er ausweicht indem er sich hinter einen kleinen Fels rollt. Doch der letzte Ame Nin wirft ein Kunai mit einer Briefbombe auf den Felsen. Mobito entkommt mit einem Sprung auf eine große Lichtung. Der letzte Ame-Nin tritt hervor und sagt, dass er selten einen solch starken Uchiha ohne Sharingan gesehen habe. Mobito fragt den Ame-Nin, was dieser meine, da alle Uchiha auserhalb von ihm ermordet wurden und er zu jung für jemanden der den Clan kenne aussehe. Jetzt schaut der Shinobi verwundert und lacht unvermittelt auf, worauf er sagt, dass Mobito ein sehr guter Schauspieler sei und er ihn dafür mit einem kleinen Geheimniss belohnen wolle. Er zieht sein Ame-Stirnband aus und zieht ein Kiri-Stirnband an. Jetzt sagt er, dass er ein Spion aus Kiri sei und Kajika heiße. Kajika greift nun mit Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu Mobito an. Der Doppelgänger explodiert und Kajika greift Mobito von der Seite an. Mobito kontert mit dem Katon: Housenka no Jutsu doch Kajika flüchtet in einen See und benutzt daraufhin das Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu wodurch Mobitos Arm auskugelt und er keine Fingerzeichen mehr schließen kann. Kajika will den Kampf nun beenden und wirft 8 Kunais auf Mobito, doch dieser blockt diese mit weiteren Kunai. Kajika lacht nun und sagt, dass Mobito sich wohl mit letzter Kraft an seine Leben kammere, doch Mobito unterbricht ihn, indem er sagt, dass er sich eigentlich schämen müsse einen kleinen Wurm wie Kajika nicht sofort zerquertscht zu haben, das Kajika jedoch keine Angst haben brauch, denn auch wenn er keine Fingerzeichen schließen könne, werde er ihn zerquetschen. Kajika verliert die Fassung und verschwindet mit Meisai Gakure no Jutsu, während Mobito Rauchbomben verteilt. Kajika ist sich sicher, dass Mobito sich im Rauch befindet, da er scheinbar sich so vor ihm zu verstecken versucht und wirft ein Kunai mit 5 Kibafuda in den Rauch. Als diese Explodieren lacht er laut auf und schreit, dass die Uchiha alle zu hochmütig seien und deshalb wie dieser ausgelöscht werden, bis er hinter sich Mobito fragen hört, wer wen auslösche. Mobito stößt mit seinem Kusanagi zu, doch Kajika kann dank seiner Jo-Nin Fertigkeiten nur einen tiefen Schnitt am Oberarm davon tragen. Nun bewerfen sie sich gegenseitig mit Kunais, während beide nach jeder Attacke ihren Standort wechseln, um nicht entdeckt zu werden. Kajika benutzt das Suiton: Lekuu no Jutsu, um Mobito gegen einen Felsen zu schleudern. Gerade als er glaubt er habe gewonnen, zieht Mobito an den Fäden, die er während seiner Flucht verteilt hat und nimmt Kajika somit gefangen, worauf er langsam auf Kajika zugeht und ihn fragt, was er glaube wer er sei und ihn mit Gen-Jutsu: Sharingan verhört. Kategorie:M Kategorie:YW2 Kategorie:Kampf Kategorie:Kämpfe Kategorie:Inhalt Kategorie:Artikel Kategorie:Hauptkategorie Kategorie:Mobito Kategorie:Ame